


A New Dynamic

by rarepairqueen



Series: The Heat Fic Series [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Partner Swapping, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Kunimi doesn't even bother to question how he ended up in this situation but he sure as hell isn't going to complain. The lines between teammates and unofficial lovers are becoming more blurred by the day.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Oikawa Tooru, Kunimi Akira/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Heat Fic Series [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/739218
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56
Collections: But Holy Hell is it erotic





	A New Dynamic

Part Of a Loose ~~Trilogy~~ mini-series within the HeatFic Series:

[Part 1: Like a Hurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894938/chapters/57446419)

[Part 2: Impatient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117586)

[Part 3: Forbidden Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940541)

* * *

**A New Dynamic**

Kunimi wasn't even going to try and deny that he was excited for the evening's events. Whilst he sure as hell wasn't going to say it aloud, when Kindaichi had told him how Oikawa was going to have a free house over the weekend, he did a poor job of hiding his excitement.

Yeah, he wanted to be fucked by Iwaizumi again, what of it? He would remind the three of them that he had _no part_ in planning that fiasco, he just let it happen. Despite the chaotic nature of it, he had fully consented and with now he was arriving at Oikawa's house one Saturday afternoon for what he was describing as 'round two'.

Kindaichi had rolled his eyes when Kunimi first coined it that. But he hadn't disputed it, nor sought to stop him. If anything Kindaichi was being oddly quiet, _thoughtfully_ quiet. Kunimi had no doubt in his mind that there were parts of that evening's events that he wasn't privy to knowing yet. That's what he was excited about, the fact that _Kindaichi_ was taking such an active part in planning how he'd get his brains fucked out.

It was attractive, alright?

As the door opened, Kunimi inhaled sharply. Iwaizumi greeted them both with a curt nod and a warm smile. Stepping into the quiet house, there was an overwhelming sense of calm in the air. Kunimi wasn't sure what to make of it really. Iwaizumi welcomed them in, already engaging Kindaichi in a casual conversation about a volleyball game on TV the night before.

Before Kunimi could ask where Oikawa was, he heard his name being loudly whispered from the stairway. He looked up the stairs to see Oikawa leaning over the railing at the top and making a 'come here' gesture. Sensing this was the beginning of whatever had been planned, he made his way upstairs.

Oikawa pulled him into a bedroom and shoved him against the closed door. Kunimi's heart was thundering in his chest as Oikawa curled a finger under his chin and tilted his face up to meet his gaze. He didn't feel in danger, but the feeling in the air had him feeling like the floor had been ripped out from under him. A playful glimmer in Oikawa's eyes dispelled any fear that tried to bubble up, Kunimi found himself actually smiling coyly at the entire situation.

"So Akira," Oikawa murmured, "here we are again."

Kunimi snorted. "Except I'm a little more with it, yeah."

"For now." Oikawa leaned closer and brushed his lips against Kunimi's. "We'll see how long you last."

Kunimi wasn't allowed to reply as Oikawa kissed him openly, lips and tongue moving against his in a slow, almost soothing nature. He relaxed against the door, letting his bag drop to the floor before reaching up to grab onto Oikawa's thin shirt and pull him closer.

The whole 'kissing his captain' thing wasn't really a concern at this point. If anything, he felt a little smug about it. Oikawa didn't flirt with and kiss just anyone. If the locker room fiasco hadn't had happened, Kunimi would be convinced this was all a wet dream.

Pulling away, Oikawa's gaze flicked down to wear Kunimi had hold of his shirt. "I think we're both wearing too many clothes Akira."

Kunimi raised his eyebrows. "I'm guessing there's some sort of...arrangement being followed?"

Oikawa smiled, it was that almost too-innocent smile of his that he used on referees during matches. "I don't know what you mean," he leaned in again and kissed Kunimi, "we're just going to go with the flow today, whatever happens...happens."

That was a potentially dangerous proposition. Kunimi's sinful imagination was already conjuring images and ideas. He slowly released his grip on Oikawa's shirt and allowed himself to be led into the room properly. Mid-afternoon sunlight poured in through the window over the slightly-larger-than-single bed, Oikawa kept the room clean, his desk was a little cluttered with various books both school and volleyball related. A small TV was neatly shoved against the wall and floor cushions tucked away either side of it so they wouldn't be stepped on.

Not that Kunimi particularly cared about anything beyond the bed, the bed that he was abruptly shoved to lay down on. Oikawa took the time to strip his shirt off and toss it aside, glancing at Kunimi almost pointedly to do the same.

"I have a proposition." Oikawa stated in the almost too-quiet room.

"Yeah?" Kunimi leaned back on his elbows after tossing his shirt aside. "What's that?"

Oikawa made no move towards him, folding arms across his chest as he continued his train of thought. "So, obviously neither of us are in heat, nor are the others in rut."

"Uh-huh, I mean, you're on suppressants so—"

"Doesn't mean anything with this." Oikawa pulled open a drawer in the bedside table and produced a large bottle of what looked like lotion. "So, this is effectively an aphrodisiac."

Kunimi blinked, slowly understanding what this proposition was. "And you want us to use it to...prompt a heat?"

"Mimic." Oikawa corrected. "Trust me, it'll drive them both insane."

Kunimi slowly nodded in understanding. "And it won't actually prompt a full one?"

"Nope." Oikawa held the bottle out for him to take. It felt half-empty, he didn't think too hard into how many bottles Oikawa went through. He skim-read the label and figured there was no harm in it.

"I'm game."

"Oh I love it when you're like this, all agreeable and not-snarky," Oikawa smirked, kneeling on the bed, and gesturing for Kunimi to lay down on his stomach.

Kunimi snorted in reply, folding his arms so he could rest his head on them as Oikawa moved to straddle his waist. He tried not to think about how he could feel Oikawa's bulge against his lower back and thought more about how the cool lotion felt against his shoulders.

For a while they said nothing to one another as Oikawa methodically massaged the lotion into Kunimi's back and shoulders, even over the back of his neck. As it dried, Kunimi felt tingly and warm. The room started to smell faintly of fruit as more lotion was used. Soon he found himself biting on his lip to stifle small moans.

"Feeling it?" Oikawa murmured in his ear unexpectedly.

"Fuck." Kunimi breathed.

"It'll hit you like a truck in a little bit." Oikawa hummed, moving enough to allow him to roll on to his stomach. "Oh and I should add," he had a devious look in his eyes as he made a show of pouring more onto his hand, "it's edible."

Kunimi wasn't at all surprised. "So what, you gonna coat my dick in it now?"

Oikawa laughed. "Do you want me to? You'll probably turn into a whimpering wreck if I do."

"No but you could put your smart-ass mouth to better use."

Oikawa's jaw dropped in mild shock. "The _audacity_ to speak to me like that." He shook his head as he slowly rubbed the lotion onto Kunimi's chest. "If you ask me _nicely_ , I might oblige."

"Want me to call you 'captain' as well?" Kunimi snorted.

"Pft." Oikawa scoffed. "I can't wait to see Hajime put you in your place again."

The tingling feeling was spreading now, Kunimi could give Oikawa sass as much as he wanted but the reality was, he was already halfway to being a whimpering wreck already. Oikawa was slower about adding more of the fruity lotion to him, spending an equal amount of time on himself before they got too caught up in things.

Or rather, before Kunimi actually demanded Oikawa touch him.

By the time Oikawa's lips were on his again, Kunimi was feeling the strange buzz that accompanied his heat, except he was still fully aware of everything. It meant he could appreciate how soft Oikawa's lips were, how the delicate dance of fingertips down his side made him shiver, how at ease he felt yet how horny he was.

Fingers eased open the button and fly of his pants and he gasped into Oikawa's mouth as he felt himself twitch at the contact. Oikawa pulled back from the kiss and watched his expression as he was gently teased through the last layer of fabric.

"Still reckon I should put my 'smart ass mouth' to better use?" Oikawa hummed.

"Please." Kunimi reached up and dared to brush the pad of his thumb over Oikawa's bottom lip. It was such a simple gesture, one that seemed so intimate that he shouldn't do it. Oikawa parted his lips and took the tip of his thumb into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it.

Kunimi was ready to implode already.

Oikawa's devious smirk was back as he let go of Kunimi's thumb and moved further down the bed. Kunimi's breathing was erratic as the tingling feeling felt like a drug in his veins. He registered his remaining clothes being gently stripped from him before his legs were eased apart.

He dared to prop himself up on his elbows and see for himself. Oikawa didn't say a word, only meeting his gaze with the same devious smile before parting his lips and taking Kunimi's dick into his mouth. The wet, warm heat combined with the tingling throughout his body made it impossible to hold back a moan. He tipped his head back as Oikawa's movements were slow but confident.

Not that Kunimi expected him to _not_ know how to give a blowjob.

What he found challenging was not thrusting up into Oikawa's mouth. He wasn't sure if he'd get away with a stunt like that. Instead he clenched the bed sheets and let the other continue at his own, slow pace. He could feel the flat of Oikawa's tongue against him, the hand loosely wrapped around the base of his shaft and the other hand resting on his hip.

This may have been what he wanted, but Oikawa was making it into a lesson on patience. Patience wasn't one of Kunimi's virtues though.

"God, please...please-" Kunimi panted. "Please just—more."

Oikawa's response was to take him deeper. Kunimi's sounds were nonsensical as he couldn't take much more teasing, his hips were stuttering against his own willpower to not choke Oikawa. Though as Oikawa swirled his tongue around his dick and took him deeper again, Kunimi was done for.

He babbled out a warning of some sorts before he felt the coil of heat within him snap. His mind was static for a few moments, basking in the bliss of his orgasm. He cracked open his eyes and expected to feel sticky and gross, yet he glanced down at himself and saw no sign of cum on him.

"Did you seriously—"

"Ah." Oikawa put up a finger. "Entirely my choice."

Kunimi was too frazzled to really think about the fact Oikawa just swallowed everything. He didn't want to think into it as he tried to calm his racing heart and erratic breathing. Oikawa shuffled away briefly before returning and laying beside him, curling up against his side and pressing a kiss to his cheek.

As much as the orgasm had taken the edge off the tingling, he still felt suitably buzzed. Oikawa continued to pepper his cheek with kisses and dance fingertips over his chest.

"How was it?" Oikawa asked in a teasing tone.

"Amazing." Kunimi huffed unabashedly as he met Oikawa's gaze. He wasn't sure what else to say or what would come next. Oikawa nodded, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. As he pulled back, his gaze moved passed Kunimi and his devious smirk was back.

"Ah, we have company." He took hold of Kunimi's chin and coaxed him to turn his head towards the door.

Kunimi's breathing hitched as he saw Iwaizumi stood silently in the doorway, almost too calm and composed in comparison to how Kunimi felt. At being noticed, he stepped into the room and beckoned Kindaichi to follow him. Now everyone was actually in the same room, Kunimi felt anticipation rising. There was still the tingling sensation, just seeing both alphas made him acutely aware how naked he was and how Oikawa had him pinned against the bed still.

"Oh don't stop on our account." Iwaizumi remarked, folding his arms across his chest. "I was enjoying the show."

Oikawa laughed. "Of course you were." He kissed Kunimi's cheek again. "Akira's so beautiful to watch come apart," he glanced up at Kindaichi, "isn't he?"

This was the scheming power-play that Kunimi had expected from Oikawa this entire time. The way with words and subtle gestures that terrified him yet also made him lean into it. Iwaizumi could easily break his bones, but Oikawa could take him apart with his words alone.

They were dangerous, but Kunimi loved them, specifically just how far to the edge they could take him before yanking him back.

"Say," Oikawa whispered in his ear, "I let Hajime fuck you senseless before," he let a pause hang in the air, "I'll let him do it again."

Kunimi swallowed, waiting for the catch.

"But," Oikawa's tone dropped as he tilted Kunimi's face to meet Kindaichi's gaze, "only if you let Yuutarou fuck me."

Kunimi was surprised Kindaichi didn't react, then again, god only knew what had been happening downstairs all this time. Iwaizumi probably told Kindaichi everything Oikawa would demand and then some. To only see a deepening blush creeping up Kindaichi's neck as opposed to full-blown surprise indicated he had _somewhat_ expected it.

"Sure, yeah, whatever, if he wants to—" Kunimi sighed, he wasn't about to admit that seeing such a thing occur would be a sight to behold.

No-one would ever believe him if he told them about it, and that was the genius behind it.

" _Perfect_." Oikawa cooed in his ear.

Kunimi felt himself being released, he sat up and was given a very brief moment to recompose himself before a hand gently took his chin and tilted his face up. Iwaizumi had stripped off his shirt and now looked at him with a mix of curiosity and hunger as he leaned closer.

Kunimi almost paid no mind to the bed dipping as Kindaichi was pulled into a messy kiss by Oikawa. His attention was focused on the way Iwaizumi's gaze sent a shiver down his spine. He leaned into the kiss that Iwaizumi offered, expecting a rough and dominant display but being met by an almost tender feeling.

Kunimi lost himself to the feeling, letting his eyes flutter shut even as Iwaizumi broke away and kissed his neck. The short gasps and moans that left him were met with Iwaizumi smiling into each new kiss. Though as tender as it was, he knew things would change within an instant.

The calm before the storm.

"Hey Hajime," Oikawa said, "remember the box under the bed."

"I do." Iwaizumi replied, his voice a low rumble that Kunimi was almost ashamed to moan at hearing. It didn't go unnoticed. When Iwaizumi met his gaze again, there was a cockiness to his smirk. As if to say, ' _I know you think I'm sexy_ '.

Kunimi was in no position to deny it as he watched Iwaizumi kneel on the floor and pull out a shoebox. He wasn't privy to its contents, but he could take a very educated guess. Especially when Iwaizumi pulled out a leather strap with a rubber ball attached.

_Oh god_.

He gave Kunimi a questioning look, holding the gag up inquisitively. "You game?"

Kunimi swallowed. "Sure." He managed to say in a more or less normal voice. Iwaizumi nodded in approval, or understanding, but Kunimi liked to think he was working towards some sort of 'prize'. Especially if that prize was being fucked into next week.

He sat still as Iwaizumi coaxed him to allow the rubber ball sit between his lips and then fasten the leather strap around his head. It was a similar feeling to being blindfolded, a sense of submissiveness, of trust. Iwaizumi held his gaze for a few moments after he was done fixing the gag in place.

"Better." Iwaizumi concluded.

Kunimi nodded slightly, glancing over to see that Kindaichi had pinned Oikawa to the bed, an impressive feat in itself that made Kunimi's breathing hitch. Iwaizumi followed his gaze and snorted. He didn't offer any remarks but Kunimi could feel the tension starting to mount.

On an act of impulse, he reached out and grabbed one of Iwaizumi's hands and pulled it towards him. Iwaizumi took the invitation and went a step further. He took both of Kunimi's hands and pressed them to the bed, slowly caging his entire body. There was a dark, hungry look pooling in Iwaizumi's eyes as he inhaled deeply.

"Aha, so he's got you all wound up with that lotion huh." Iwaizumi growled. "And you're now acting like a bitch in heat?"

Kunimi nodded, squirming under Iwaizumi's gaze and presence.

"And you want me to fuck you again?" Iwaizumi leaned close enough to whisper in Kunimi's ear. The heat from his body rolling off him as he held himself above the other. "You horny little bitch."

Kunimi made a muffled noise of agreement, nodding earnestly as he squirmed.

"I'm going to have some fun with you first. And if you're good, I'll give you what you want."

Kunimi inhaled sharply. Yes, yes he wanted to be toyed with. Iwaizumi chuckled, releasing his hands as he quickly went back to the box. As he waited, Kunimi watched Oikawa scramble to his knees and make quick work of Kindaichi's fly on his pants, hands slipping under layers of fabric. The blush colouring Kindaichi's cheeks left little to the imagination as Oikawa leaned forward.

"On your knees, now." Iwaizumi's growl startled Kunimi. He complied even as his gaze drifted back to watch how Oikawa's head bopped and Kindaichi's fingers carded through his hair.

A hand on the back of his neck pressing him to lean forward reminded him of the locker room, the heavy sense of anticipation that came with it. He closed his eyes as Iwaizumi's other hand squeezed one of his asscheeks. He could hear the string of moans and half-spoken words from Kindaichi as Oikawa continued working his mouth, but he could also hear the sound of a bottle uncapping. He shivered as the cool lube was quickly spread around his ass, the tingling feeling came back almost stronger as he was left to wait for Iwaizumi.

The hand on his neck retreated, skimming down his back before fingertips lingered at his entrance. It was a little disconcerting how quiet Iwaizumi was being, but it just meant every sound Kindaichi made in response to Oikawa's motions felt that much louder. Kunimi's heartbeat was in his ears as he felt wound up yet not enough. He was too conscious for this, he wanted to be delirious with pleasure already, to not give a damn about anything.

He closed his hands into fists as he fought the urge to move. His patience was rewarded as Iwaizumi's fingers eased into him. A loud moan left him as he pressed back against Iwaizumi's hand.

"Yeah?" Iwaizumi murmured, thrusting his fingers deeper. "You want more?"

Kunimi bit down on the gag as he nodded as best he could with his face pressed against the bed. Iwaizumi slipped a third finger in and curled them, getting a more desperate noise from Kunimi. The elation was short-lived as Iwaizumi was quick to withdraw them.

"I think that's enough." Iwaizumi remarked to no-one yet everyone at the same time. Kunimi tried to keep himself from making any noise that could be deemed as a complaint, at least for _now_. Hands squeezed his asscheeks, pulling them apart a little as if to admire the mess of lube and slick.

A bottle was opened again, Kunimi expected the cool sensation of lube but felt the smoother, thicker lotion being rubbed into his lower back. The tingling intensified as Iwaizumi was liberal with it, humming in thought as he did so.

Daring to move, Kunimi shifted so he could see what Kindaichi was doing. In the short time he had been in his own world, Kindaichi and Oikawa had swapped, now Kindaichi lay on the bed as Oikawa straddled his lap, both were naked and Kunimi's throat went dry as he caught Oikawa's mischievous gaze.

"Oi Hajime," Oikawa wasted no time in escalating Kunimi's torture, "don't hold back, remember."

"I don't need you to tell me that." Iwaizumi scoffed, spanking Kunimi to prove a point.

Kunimi found himself yanked back abruptly, breaking his gaze with Oikawa. He was almost scared at what Iwaizumi was about to do when he felt something cool and solid pressing at his entrance.

"Relax." Iwaizumi told him, slowly pressing it in.

He didn't bother to hold back the low groan that rumbled from his chest. It was thick, solid, and definitely not part of Iwaizumi as it halted, pressed flush against him. He buried his face in the crook of his elbow as he tried to rationalise what was happening coupled with the intense tingling rippling through his body. A comforting hand skimmed up his back before coaxing him to roll over onto his back.

"Let's see how long you last." Iwaizumi whispered as he leaned over Kunimi, arms caging him against the bed and blocking his view of the others.

Kunimi's eyes widened as Iwaizumi held up a small black object and pressed a button on it. The vibrations started immediately, a low setting but with a body highly-strung already, Kunimi could barely hold himself together. He grabbed Iwaizumi's arms, digging his nails into his biceps as he tried to squeeze his legs shut. Iwaizumi watched him intently, savouring his reactions as pleas and moans were muffled by the spit-coated gag.

He was convinced he was going to cum there and then without being touched. Iwaizumi clicked the button and all movement ceased. Kunimi was a panting mess already, so close to euphoria but robbed again. Lips pressed against the hollow of his neck, teeth grazed tender skin where his pulse was most prominent. His chest heaved as he kept clinging to Iwaizumi, his hips moving of their own accord, pressing back against the toy inside him whilst also driving forward seeking friction.

"So needy already?" Iwaizumi whispered.

Kunimi wanted to scream. He almost did. He tossed his head from side to side, Iwaizumi chuckling as a hand came up and took hold of his chin and held him still.

"Akira." He breathed across Kunimi's lips, deceptively soothing. "Do you want to be ungagged?"

Kunimi nodded. Iwaizumi carefully unfastened the leather and gently pulled the rubber ball from his mouth. After letting him massage his jaw a little, Iwaizumi kissed him deeply, slipping his tongue in as he pressed the button again.

Twice.

Kunimi broke the kiss and finally put his thoughts into words. "Fuck, oh god—Hajime please I can't—" He pleaded as Iwaizumi kissed his neck and kept him from moving too much.

"You can." Iwaizumi told him. "And you will."

Kunimi groaned, hearing the button click a third time and the vibrations increasing in their intensity. He felt the buzz in his veins growing, the heat in his core was close to snapping. As he reached between them to touch himself, Iwaizumi's free hand grabbed his and slammed it back against the bed.

"Oh you want to be touched now?" He teased. "Why didn't you say so?"

"Touch me, please..."

Iwaizumi snorted. The vibrations ceased with another click. Kunimi panted as Iwaizumi moved down his body, leaving a trail of wet, open-mouthed kisses in his wake. His legs were pushed apart further as Iwaizumi settled between them. Their gazes met, Iwaizumi dared to smirk as he quickly took Kunimi's dick into his mouth almost entirely in one movement.

" _Fuck!_ " Kunimi's hand flew to Iwaizumi's head as he tried to stop himself coming immediately. Not that he had a say in it as Iwaizumi held his gaze and with his free hand, pressed the button again. Kunimi's back arched, his hips stuttered against Iwaizumi's strong hand pinning him down. He didn't register his eyes closing as static and pleasure overwhelmed his senses again. The vibrations pressing against his sweet spot sent him tumbling over the edge and then some. He was pretty sure he almost screamed as Iwaizumi's hot, wet mouth took everything he had to offer, sucking, and lapping at him until he was almost sobbing at the overstimulation.

He was almost convinced he had passed out as he registered that he was on his side and felt incredibly empty. The vibrations had ceased as a wall of warmth pressed against his back. He opened his eyes.

The sight that greeted him should not have immediately turned him on but it did. Kindaichi was buried inside Oikawa, hands holding him down on his dick. Oikawa seemed elated, biting on his lower lip as he rocked his hips and panted. Kindaichi's brow was furrowed in concentration, like he was trying so hard not to cry or something dumb like that.

Lips at Kunimi's ear made him shiver. He keened softly as Iwaizumi's strong arm wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

"So, are you done or...?" He rocked his hips forward against Kunimi's ass.

He could feel how hard Iwaizumi was, and he knew how it would feel. He wasn't going to say no, was he?

"Fuck me." Kunimi turned to look Iwaizumi in the eye. "Hard."

There was a pleased hum from Iwaizumi as he rolled Kunimi onto his stomach again and coaxed him onto his knees. From here, Kunimi had a perfect view of Oikawa continuing to ride Kindaichi, hips rocking as Kindaichi's nails dug into perfect skin. The air felt thick and hot, the mixture of scents and the fruity lotion had been making Kunimi feel woozier as time went on.

He preferred it to a heat, that was for sure. He could drink in what he was seeing; how Oikawa slumped forward and captured Kindaichi's lips in a frantic, sloppy kiss that was more panting and moaning than kissing.

Iwaizumi's hands on his hips spooked him. He moaned loudly as two thick fingers pressed into him and began to thrust slowly. He felt raw, yet he wanted more. He wanted to feel the full stretch and the tug on his rim that Iwaizumi could deliver. He pined and whimpered for it, catching the curious gazes of the others as a hand carded through his hair and tugged his head up.

"Tell them how bad you want it." Iwaizumi growled, fingers thrusting deeper into him. "I know you're a needy bitch, but tell them."

Kunimi's lungs burned as he fought to breathe. Between the sensation of Iwaizumi teasing his sweet spot and being _watched_ by both Oikawa and Kindaichi, he was both mortified and yearning for more of whatever this was. Humiliation? Submissiveness? Voyeurism? He wasn't sure he could put a label to it as Iwaizumi stilled his fingers.

"Akira."

"Fuck, fuck—" He gasped as Iwaizumi curled his fingers but remained still otherwise. "Hajime, please, please fuck me."

"Hm?" Iwaizumi let go of his hair and let him slump forward. "What do you think Yuutarou?"

Kunimi glanced pleadingly at Kindaichi, he hadn't seen the other look so dishevelled before as Oikawa kissed his cheek and whispered something in his ear.

"Give it to him." Kindaichi replied, voice raspy.

Kunimi shivered. He wasn't given time to react as Iwaizumi pulled his hand away. A series of sharp spanks make him whine and whimper. Before he could say anything, he felt the head of Iwaizumi's dick rubbing against his stretched opening. He swallowed. Slowly, Iwaizumi pressed in. He felt his thighs tremble as the first waves of pleasure washed over him, already feeling relief at _finally_ having a dick inside him.

"Please—" Kunimi whimpered.

Iwaizumi grabbed his hips and thrust forward, burying himself inside Kunimi with one motion. A choked sob left Kunimi as he felt the air get knocked out of him. Each thrust felt like it went deeper, the sound of skin slapping against skin felt too loud and the buzz in his veins seemed to magnify as Iwaizumi's pace increased.

He lost himself to the quick, hard thrusts. Words and sounds left his lips between ragged intakes of breath. Iwaizumi remained silent, vice-like grip on his hips already erring on the side of painful.

"Close." Iwaizumi murmured, hips stuttering slightly.

Kunimi squirmed in his grasp, pushing back against Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi responded by placing his hand on the back of his neck and pressing his face down against the bed. With the leverage, he drove deeper and soon Kunimi felt his sweat spot being teased. His thighs trembled as the stimulation got too much, he whined as he clenched his hands into fists and let himself get lost to the sensation of being filled.

He dared to meet Kindaichi's gaze, there was a hunger in his eyes as Oikawa kissed his cheek and murmured in his ear. Knowing he was being watched made Kunimi's dick twitch. Iwaizumi bottomed out and stilled abruptly. Kunimi's heart thundered in his chest as the heat inside him snapped once more. Feeling Iwaizumi swell inside him and fill him, he crashed over the edge of his orgasm with a sob.

His body felt heavy as he opened his eyes. Lips pressed against his cheek before a strong arm wrapped around him. His vision was a little blurry as he blinked a few times, finally focusing on the empty bed beside him.

Turning his head, he caught the gaze of Iwaizumi.

"Hey." Iwaizumi's tone was soft. "You good?"

"Yeah," Kunimi glanced around and couldn't see Oikawa or Kindaichi in sight, "where are they?"

"Tooru's showing Yuutarou how the shower works, figured you'd be out of it for a while."

Kunimi huffed, letting his head fall back on the bed. "Is that right."

Iwaizumi chuckled. "You've been half asleep for about half an hour."

That didn't surprise Kunimi. Now they had finished, he was left with the same question as last time; how was he supposed to react to all of this? Given that Iwaizumi was still with him, he figured there was no immediate switch back to how they were before, but that didn't mean much.

"Now what?" He asked, trying not to get too used to the comfortable feeling of Iwaizumi spooning him.

"Tooru will probably demand you stay for dinner at least, and possibly the entire night." Iwaizumi replied. "Unless you really want to leave that is."

Kunimi felt the words stick in his throat. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. "I'm sure Yuutarou won't say no to food."

That answer seemed to satisfy Iwaizumi as he got another kiss on the cheek. For a while they lay in silence, though Kunimi could distantly hear the shower running and the gentle murmur of conversation. He found his eyes drooping shut once more as sleep beckoned him.

It was considerably darker when his eyes opened again. A soft glow from a table lamp gave him enough to see that Iwaizumi was gone and Kindaichi was sat on the bed next to him, fingers carding through his hair.

"Hey." Kindaichi greeted as he sat up. "The shower's free now if you want it."

Kunimi nodded, catching Kindaichi's hand and pulling it to his cheek. Kindaichi took the hint and leaned in, pressing his lips to Kunimi's. As much as kissing Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been nice, there was just something more about Kindaichi. The feeling of coming home. He pressed his forehead to Kindaichi's, covering the hand against his face with his own.

"How did you find all of...that?"

Kindaichi chuckled breathlessly. "It was...something. Different. You seemed to enjoy it."

Kunimi inwardly cringed. "I did. But I get it if you don't wanna see anyone else fuck me—"

"Shh." Kindaichi cut him off. "It's okay." He pulled back and tilted Kunimi's face up a little. "You and I know what we have goes deeper than just a quick fuck. And they know that, and I'm pretty sure they have a similar thing. This whole thing between all of us is just some fun, a chance to try shit out without it getting complicated."

Kunimi snorted. "And when did you become so confident about talking about it?"

"Since I ended up talking to _Oikawa_ of all people about all of it."

Kunimi supposed that would be one way to get over the awkwardness. He shrugged it off, as long as Kindaichi was fine with it all, that's all that mattered to him. He got Kindaichi to show him to the bathroom and explain the controls to the shower. After being covered in sweat, lotion, lube and cum, Kunimi was glad to finally scrub himself clean.

True to Iwaizumi's earlier assumption, Oikawa did demand they stay for dinner and even extending that invite into the night. He assured them both that they'd genuinely be sleeping because he had 'shit to do' the next day. Iwaizumi snorted into his bowl of ramen at that declaration.

It was a weird atmosphere, that was for sure. The lines between teammates, friends and lovers were beyond blurred at this point. Kunimi was trying to not look into it, like Kindaichi had said it was just a bit of fun. But the way that he felt so at ease around Oikawa and Iwaizumi now, was so odd to him.

"So," Oikawa disrupted the flow of a fairly normal conversation, "when are we doing all this again hm?"

Kunimi stared at the table, he wasn't going to propose anything. Kindaichi and Iwaizumi seemed just as caught off guard as he was. Oikawa seemed to actually want an answer as he glanced around at them all.

Iwaizumi elected to end their suffering. "Are you really _that_ horny?" He gave Oikawa a pointed look.

Oikawa shrugged. "Was merely asking what they were both thinking."

Kunimi scoffed, unable to help himself. "I mean you seemed to enjoy yourself for someone who was so astonished at the idea before."

Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a smug smile. "Yeah and the 'concerned captain' vibe doesn't suit you. So I'm with Akira here."

There was an attempt from Oikawa to look offended, an attempt that was abandoned quickly. "Maybe I enjoyed it more than I thought."

"Pffffft." Kunimi rolled his eyes. " _Maybe_?"

There was a shared laugh at Oikawa's expense, but even he chuckled slightly at the incredulous reply. "Alright," he sighed, looking at each of them in turn, "next time I have a free house?"

Kunimi didn't need to dwell on it long. "Sure." He shrugged. "I'm game."

Kindaichi nodded. "Same."

"Well that was easy." Oikawa remarked.

Kunimi could make several remarks but chose not to. The fact of the matter was, they were all content with this strange arrangement of theirs. And he was genuinely curious to see where it led next.

**Author's Note:**

> This'll probably be the last time I write this whole dynamic for a while, I have some other pairings I wanna revisit and some new ones have been suggested to me 👀. I'll come back to this pairing/foursome at someone no doubt because let's be honest, they're a lot of fun 😉


End file.
